Cadance
by christine landry
Summary: Flowers series - Cadance Richarme has always wondered about her mysterious father and his family.But will the Foxworth Curse be too much for her? Contains some sexual content, violence and slight profanity. Updated
1. To Wish Upon a Fallen Star

AN: Hello, This is the first story I have ever submitted. Any Reviews will be greatly appreciated. If you have story suggestions I will try to incorporate them if they fit in my original idea for the story.

I have tried to stay true to Canon although V.C.A story timeline has a few discrepancies. This is a continuation of the Flowers series.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even have a job so please don't sue !)

To Wish Upon a Fallen Star

My mother once told me that she named me Cadance because she loved to dance and always heard music in her head. I loved my name. It made me feel special.

Once my mother was very beautiful and famous. She was a prima ballerina who danced in New York City and in Europe. There were pictures of her all over our trailer.

There was a time when I admired my mother. I thought she was as beautiful as the Ballerina Barbie I got for Christmas when I was five. But I learned quickly that my mother was self-centered and her love for me was conditional on my becoming a prima ballerina…just like her.

She was obsessed with Ballet and was determined that I would also be famous some day. She taught me to dance from the time I could walk. She made me dance everyday, sometimes for hours at a time. I used to fall down in exhaustion and cry from the pain of the strenuous exercises. Momma would tell me that pain and exhaustion were a big part of life and I needed to get used to it.

I guess she would know. My once beautiful, famous, and rich mother had become poor and middle-aged.

She worked at a diner called 'Big Ben's Truck Stop'. All we could afford on her salary as a waitress was a horrible, run-down 2 bedroom trailer in the Golden Oaks Trailer Park that mommas old boyfriend had before he died. We lived out in the country miles from town.

There were very few trailers on our lot and they were spaced so far apart that you could never see your neighbor from the yard. There was a woman momma's age that was a Hidden Jewels saleswoman. Her son was an unemployed 25 year old that was always staring at me.

His name was Robert Raymond Pickens. His friend's called him Slim. Momma would call him "My Bobby Ray." She met him when he went into the diner one day and told her that she was beautiful enough to be a model and as graceful as a swan. Momma's ears perked up. By the end of her shift she was in love.

From that moment on, everything she wanted, dreamed of or wished for was Bobby Ray. Bobby Ray had a friend with the power to make momma a dancer again. Bobby Ray had connections. Bobby Ray wouldn't throw her to the wolves like my father did.


	2. To Live with Broken Dreams

To Live with Broken Dreams

All my life I wondered about my father. I imagined he must look a lot like me. My hair was a dark reddish black - brown. Once I saw my shade of hair on a box of dye called "Black Cherry".

Momma didn't tell me about my father until I was 11. At first she was only talking about herself, but she let too many things slip out.

"I used to be famous, Cadance. My husband and I were the best dancing team in the country. But we only had a few years to enjoy it. My husband had an accident and couldn't dance anymore."

"Almost a year after the accident I went back to New York to find another partner and keep the rest of my contract. I ended up marrying him so we could gain more popularity with our fans. When the contract with my agency was up for renewal we decided that he would manage our contracts to save the money we spent on agency fees."

"Three years later I found him in bed with my 18 year old understudy. I had just given her a big break at his suggestion. He chose her as my understudy because she looked a lot like me. When I threatened to leave he stopped placing me in productions and put her in my place. He had put me in the 5 shows in 3 years that fulfilled the terms of our contract so I could do nothing."

"I fired him and went back to my old agency. They refused to sign me on because I didn't have grounds to fire him. It put me in a bind. Without an agent none of the dance houses would sign me on."

"The only thing I could do was come back to Virginia to hunt up your father. I knew him for a long time and he always had a soft spot for me. Once he even begged me to marry him. I knew he would give me another chance. It was really unfair how we broke up."

"What happened?"

"When we started dating I was still married to my first husband but I wanted a divorce. His family, especially his mother, didn't want us to be together. Then I moved back to New York. When I returned to Virginia his parents were dead and I thought we had a chance".

" He decided he was in love with someone else. He was leading me on because he and that woman weren't sure they should marry. They were trying to decide and in the meantime he was happy with me. Then he went to Paris and when he came back he said 'I'm married. I won't see you anymore.'"

"Oh Momma, that's terrible."

"You don't even know how terrible it really is. He threatened me. He forced me out of town. I had rented a beautiful little cottage behind his house. He owned it and when he found out the rental company leased it to me, he accused me of violating the lease and threw me out. He said feeding a stray cat made it my pet."

"When I realized I was pregnant I called to tell him. His prissy, stuck up wife hung up on me. When you were a year old I took a bus to his house. I showed him how beautiful you were and he slammed the door in my face. He threatened to get a restraining order against me. He lives in a damn mansion but I don't get a dime in child support."

"What about now? Maybe he realizes he was wrong and he'll give you child support. Momma, I want to meet him, or try to meet him. Won't you tell me who he is?"

"I'm not telling you anything else. I've already said too much."

One day I was cleaning the house and decided to clean out some of the things that were in the hall closet. Most of the things belonged to mommas old boyfriend and had been shoved in there when he died. I sorted out things that didn't belong to us and finally when the closet was nearly empty I came across a beautiful red leather luggage bag.

Inside were photos and newspaper clippings dating all the way back to the eighties. Photos of Momma dancing, at parties, and photos of her second husband and some of her boyfriends. There were two photos that intrigued me. One was of a boy and a girl. They were about five years old. Both were blond with blue eyes. They were beautiful. But who were they?

The second photo was dated May 1983. Momma and a man were sitting at a charity ball. He was very handsome. He had my eye and hair color. He was tall and muscular. I did the Math. I was conceived in May of 1983 because I was born in February of 1984.

A paper clip was holding the photo to a folded newspaper clipping. I read it quickly. The heading read: "Venture Capitalist Weds Socialite".

"In a private ceremony yesterday afternoon Investment tycoon Bart Foxworth and Socialite Cynthia Nichols wed in London. They will honeymoon in Paris, India and Egypt. Mrs. Foxworth is the lovely model, actress, dancer and singer who created 'Femme'; the successful makeup, perfume, and skincare corporation whose magazine will hit shelves in January 1985. Mr. Foxworth is a Harvard Law graduate who founded Foxworth Enterprises, a corporation that manages multi million dollar investment portfolios."

They were posing in front of their home, called Foxworth Hall. The same man from the photo was beaming and standing next to a woman in a beautiful wedding dress. She was slender and had blond hair. But her face had been slashed to ribbons.


	3. The Sleeping Beauty

The Sleeping Beauty

Momma came in excited and full of life. Bobby Ray's mother was going to set up a makeup booth in a vocational school in town. Bobby Ray talked her into using momma as a model for the makeover section.

Momma was beaming. "Things are finally going good for us, Cadance. I can feel it! Maybe as a model I'll finally make enough money to get a lawyer and sue your father for child support. That'll show him!"

So, Momma was going to be a model. "I'm going to be big time again, Cadance. Bobby Ray's got me a big interview and dance audition lined up tonight. I'll go wow them with my dance skills and pretty soon I'll be famous again. Just think of it, Cadance."

I thought of it and wasn't sure I liked the idea. How could an unemployed bum have connections?

"Momma don't you think Slim is lying? How could he know all these important people?"

"Cadance! Bobby Ray would never lie to me! His friend has one of the most successful dance halls in the town! And he owns a modeling agency! Big timers go there to pick out beautiful women for magazine ads and commercials. When they see how talented I am and how well I dance there won't be an agency in Virginia that would say no to me!"

I wondered how Momma planned to be successful in plain, old Dulles, Virginia.

"In 2 years I'll be back on television and living in New York. And I can't wait to see London again! European men are so charming and rich and, who knows, maybe I'll meet someone important."

"Cadance, just think if your momma was a countess or a duchess or… a princess! It almost happened once. There was a wealthy Earl who wanted to marry me but I…well, things could have been different. Just imagine if you were the daughter of Earl and Lady Lawrence! The dances, and parties, and teas!"

"But all that is past. It's the future that matters now. And in the future I will be rich and famous again. And this time if a rich man wants to marry me I'll accept no matter what. Now what costume do you think I should wear to my audition?"

"The Sleeping Beauty, it's your prettiest costume and you dance it so well."

"Yes, yes I do. Sleeping Beauty has always been my favorite. It's so sad and sweet. She was so beautiful, but cursed. My life is a little like hers. I remember one night when I was fifteen I was dancing on stage alone at school after everyone was gone. My prince came up and caught me. It took me by surprise; I didn't even hear him come in."

"I lost my virginity when I was 15 listening to Sleeping Beauty. He made me feel so beautiful. He kissed me and then…" She broke out of her reverie.

"Well don't start getting any ideas little missy. I haven't said anything but Bobby Ray told me he's concerned about you. He said he saw you kissing a boy and then…" Her lips trembled and her voice cracked. "He said you offered to do things for him if he didn't tell on you. He said you were lying naked in my bed, waiting for him. Did you really think he wouldn't tell me, Cadance?"

"Momma, none of that is true. I did kiss a boy but I'm 16 and"

"Yes, yes you are." She scrutinized me as if seeing me for the first time and sizing up a rival. "Yes, I didn't see it before but you've grown. Your at that age where a girl has longings for men."

No, that's not..."

"You keep your clothes on and stay away from my Bobby Ray. I know how young girls like you get urges but your not gonna ruin things for me. If you piss him off he wont want to spend his time on making me a star. Then I'd have to kiss my chances goodbye and I just won't do it. So you just behave yourself missy." She pushed me out of her room and slammed the door.

When I came out Bobby Ray was pinching Momma's butt and crooning, "Is my little star ready to make her debut? If you make the owner happy he'll put you in one of his shows. He might even hire you on permanently."

Momma smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her costume was twenty years old and she had gained as many pounds. The leotard pulled at the groin and breasts. From the side you could notice a small pouch around her belly. She saw me watching her and glared. "You just keep them legs closed, you hear?" Slim leered at me and followed her out.


	4. The Beauty Awakens

Beauty Awakes

Two hours later Slim came back without momma. "Well looks like your Momma is gonna be a star after all. Buster loved her audition. He really loved the way her costume tore and her fat butt jiggled for an hour before she noticed." Slim roared with laughter.

"Your mommas a fat ass, but you are sure a peach that's right for the picking'. If you're nice to me I can make you a star too."

I tried to run away but his arm shot out. He dragged me to the bedroom by my hair and threw me on the bed.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. Your fat, stupid mother thinks I love her. This whole time I couldn't look at her unless I was imagining the best way to break in the fresh peach in the next room."

He grabbed my throat and whispered, "If you scream, I'll give you something to scream about. Believe me no one out here will help you."

I began to cry. It made him laugh. "Cheer up Baby Doll, when I'm done with you, you'll be a woman."

"Just think, if your momma gets this dancing job we can do this every night."

When he left, I pulled myself into the bathroom and took a shower. The water was so hot that I felt that I was boiling in a tub of acid. The hot pink bathroom walls became a nightmarish red as I scrubbed myself with a brush and finally my heart stopped pounding.

When I got out momma was home. I was going to tell her what he did. She would realize that Slim was bad news and find some other way to pursue her dreams of stardom.

"So the little slut couldn't keep her legs closed. You had to act like a bitch in heat."

I told her it wasn't true. I tried to tell her about Bobby Ray. "Momma, Bobby Ray came in here tonight and.."

"I already know all about it, Cadance. Bobby Ray has told me everything. I can't believe my own daughter would betray me. I raised you, I taught you how to dance, and this is the thanks I get? You throw yourself at my boyfriend!?"

"That's not true, mom. He's the one who came in here. He said he never liked you. Don't you see that he's just using you to get to me?"

"What would my man want with some little girl like you? You don't know anything about men, or the things they want…"

"How could I not, mother, with the way you act? You've been bouncing around between men since before I can remember."

Momma looked at me hard and cold. I felt bad for saying it. It wasn't her fault she was lonely and didn't have a glamorous life anymore. I decided to apologize. "Momma, I..."

"Well you can just get out of my house, you hear? I want you out of my life. You're not ruining my chances. You're not fooling me anymore. Bobby Ray told me you begged him to make you a star. You wanted to model makeup for his mother. You told him I was ugly, fat, and old!"

"What are you still doing here? Get your shit and get out. I don't ever want to see you again. You think you're so much better than me? Lets see you make it on your own then. I'm taking a bath; when I'm out, you'd better be too."


	5. To Search For Rainbows

A.N. I don't know have any idea how long transit times would take. I don't know anything about Virginia.

To Search for Rainbows

I decided it would be best to leave. It wasn't safe or healthy to live with my mother anymore. Who knew what Bobby Ray would do next time? And I didn't doubt there would be a next time.

I ran to the hall closet and grabbed Momma's red luggage bag. I put my Pointe shoes in along with a few changes of clothes. I took my birth certificate, shot records, and driving permit out of their drawer. I squeezed in a few toiletries and put all my savings in a small purse before zipping it shut. I put on some outdoor clothing and my jacket. On the way out I put all Mommas money from her purse into my bag.

I walked toward town, careful to stay hidden in the woods and off the roads. I was sure that if Momma had changed her mind or noticed the missing money she would send Bobby Ray to look for me. I didn't want him to find me.

When I arrived in town it was nearly eight in the morning and I would take the 10:35 bus to Charlottesville and arrive around 6pm. I was careful to hide in the bathroom until 10 minutes before the bus arrived. I read Momma's clippings while I waited.

My father and stepmother were very wealthy and involved in the social circuit. Their palatial home was in the highest part of the mountains. The parts I could see of my stepmother looked pretty. In every picture my stepmothers face was slashed, cut out, or burnt away. I wondered why my mother would do that. Did Momma hate my father so much that she would mutilate photos of his wife?

I thought and read on the bus rides. I knew that I was never going back. My mother was always self-absorbed but allowing me too be hurt was going too far. If my father didn't want me I would become a ward of the state. Foster care had to be better than this.

When I reached Charlottesville I went to the public library. Luckily they stayed open until 9 pm. I would need the time to find directions to my father's house. The librarian stared at me strangely and I realized I must look like a mess. I ignored her and walked to the computer terminals. I searched for directions and decided to leave.

Before I left I splashed my face with water and brushed my hair. When I was a block down the street I realized I hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours so I stopped at a pizza parlor. Then I headed out to search for my fathers home.

I didn't have a flashlight so I had to walk along the woods in the dark.

It was scary because I could hear the owls hooting and there was barely light in the sky. Finally, I reached the top and followed the smaller road that led to the gates.

It was 10 pm when I reached the house and I realized that the photos didn't do it justice. It looked like a castle with its towers and stained glass windows. It was made of pink bricks and had black trim and a black slate roof. There was a fountain and beautifully manicured lawns. A black Rolls Royce was parked in front.

I stood in front of the pink brick and black steel gate wondering how to approach the house when a car pulled up behind me. It was driving so fast that I had to jump out of the way. A young man stepped out and asked if I was okay. I said I was. "Great, so who are you and what are doing here?" I didn't know what to say and that's when I noticed the beauty standing behind him.

She was tall and lean with violet eyes. Her beautiful Champagne Blond hair was swept up in a twist. She was wearing a black silk sheath and pearls. She had perfect posture and a regal bearing. I was in awe of her. This had to be my stepmother but she looked much too young. She couldn't be much older than me.

"This is a private residence" she said in a clipped, nasal voice. "My parents own this street and several others. Even walking through these woods makes you a trespasser. I'll have to call the police." She spoke briskly and her voice was shrill.

"What's going on here?" I turned around and saw my stepmother who had somehow materialized. She was almost an exact replica of the girl who got out of the car except her eyes were blue, her hair was golden, her voice was melodious and she was more graceful.

"Mother, this girl was trying to get into our yard. She's trying to rob us."

"Is this true? Why are you trying to get on our property?"

"Well, my name is Cadance Richarme and.."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"When's your birthday?"

"February 22, 1984."

"Come with me."

"Mother what is going on here?" the younger girl demanded.

"Go inside Corrina, we'll discuss this tomorrow". We walked down the driveway while Corrina's boyfriend parked his car. They hurried up the double marble staircase to her room while my stepmother led me to an office. "My name is Cindy. We'll talk in here."

"So what brings you to my home in the middle of the night?"

I told her I always wanted to know my father and just recently learned who he was. "Where is your mother? Why are you here alone?"

"Well my mother has this boyfriend and"

"Did you run away?"

"Yes."

"You understand I have to call her. I don't know that you're my husband's daughter but we can easily sort that out. I do know that I can't keep a runaway in my home."

She called Momma's phone number. It rang several times before Momma answered. I don't know what was said because Cindy went into the smaller office, but when she came out she was angry and her face was flushed.

"Your mother insists that she does not want you in her home and is willing to sign away her rights. She doesn't care that you stay here. Of course I must be sure you are my husbands daughter before I allow you to live here. A doctor will give you a DNA Test. He'll be here in half an hour. Your father is in India so we'll have to use his razor for the test."

An hour land a half later, after the test, she told me that the test was positive and we would have many things to do the next day.

She led me down a long hall. "This was my room once. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She left me in the most beautiful room I had ever seen, a pink bedroom that had beautiful antique cherry wood furniture. It was decorated in the Victorian style and had a walk-in closet.

There was a pink and cream bathroom with marble floors. I found some Rose scented bath products. I filled the tub and lounged. I washed my hair and then dried off with the plushest towel I had ever felt.

The bed had a firm mattress and feather down pillows. I slept like a baby all night.


	6. Pot a Pot of Gold

To Find a Pot of Gold

It was noon before Cindy awakened me. "Everything's settled. You'll be living here and attending the public school in the Village starting Monday. I have received temporary guardianship until your father comes home. I have to make you presentable before then. Also, don't say anything to Corrina. We will tell her what she needs to know when your father returns."

I marveled at this miracle that was my stepmother. She was so kind and didn't seem to resent my intrusion in her life. When I walked down to lunch, she and Corrina were seated at the table. Sarah, the maid, was putting silver trays on the table. Corrina was not as friendly as my stepmother.

"So I guess you think you're my sister now. Well your not. I don't even know you."

"I'd like to get to know you. I've always wanted a sister."

"Well you still don't have one. You can't just suddenly be a Foxworth, you have to be born one!"

I wondered if she realized how ridiculous she sounded. She left the table abruptly without even a glance at me. Cindy whispered "Don't worry about her. She's always like this when she's upset."

We finished lunch and then drove to Charlottesville. Charlottesville was a whirlwind of Boutiques and department stores. Cindy was very authoritative. I could tell she was always in charge and could manage many things.

The sales staff knew who she was and eagerly assisted us. At the department stores she had personal assistants write down what we needed. She selected all my garments and made me model every piece of clothing.

Every item of clothing shown to us was a natural fiber, usually silk. Quickly she tried to give me fashion lessons and explain the importance of appearance.

"The way we dress, talk, and act reflects on us, not only as individuals but as a family. The Foxworth family goes back to the Lost Colony. Before that, in England we were aristocrats with a family coat of arms. We are a proud and ancient family and respectability must be constantly upheld. "

"After today you must rigidly adhere to our rules because your arrival will be scandalous enough without you violating any social norms. Tomorrow you will spend the entire day with an etiquette tutor I have hired. For now, just copy me."

After modeling several more outfits with Cindy nodding her choices, she told me how to choose garments. "Always remember that you must dress first for the occasion, next for the season, then for your style. You must wear colors that harmonize with your skin and hair and always be conservative. Believe me, you will spare yourself grief if you are conservative. It was a painful lesson for me to learn."

All of my clothes were feminine. She selected neutrals and basic colors with a few watercolor prints. She selected dresses, skirts, blouses and sweaters. There were suits, coats, jackets, exercise clothes, undergarments, sleepwear, formal dresses and a pair of slacks. Gone were the denim jeans, shorts, and miniskirts that were popular with girls my age. I thought we were done but we went even half there yet.

We shopped for hats, gloves, shoes, boots, and purses. She even bought me a white mink fur coat with a matching hat and muff. We made a quick stop to buy school supplies, a laptop, and a digital camera.

Finally we reached our last destination, Femme Salon and Spa. "I own this spa. There is a Femme in almost every major city. I myself will cut your hair and do your makeup. Claire, the head stylist, will do your nails, give you a pedicure, facial and massage."

I was there all day while the two women pampered me. They taught me to style my hair and do makeup. They spent two hours patiently teaching me and I was grateful. Their type of beauty was different from Momma's and had different rules.

Momma always wore a dramatic stage look when she wore makeup on her dates.

But Cindy appeared to not be wearing makeup at all.

Cindy went to the back room and came back with large bags. Inside one was a makeup collection along with perfumes, hairstyling products and facial products. The second bag had a hairdryer, flat iron, curlers, and several books Cindy thought I should read.

"Sarah will put away your things when we get home. You must get ready for dinner. We usually eat at six. You need to be ready for your tutor at 7 am."

I wondered what my life would be like here. Corrina attended a private boarding school in Richmond called Emerson Peabody. She stayed there during the week and came home on the weekends. She rode horses, was on the debate team, in the chess club, and was a journalist for the school newspaper. Cindy bragged about her on the way home.

"She was Winter Ball Queen and last year she was runner up for Miss Virginia in the American Teen Princess Pageant. She wants to go to Harvard Law like her father and minor in Business Administration. She wants to take over Femme when I retire. She wants to open salons in every major city in Europe."

I wondered if Corrina could ever like me and we could be true sisters one day. I knew she resented me and, for now, I was glad we would be going to different schools.

I spent all day Sunday with the etiquette instructor. She taught me how to address and greet people, which utensils to use and how to use them. There were so many things I didn't realize I didn't know. There were so many things to remember.

I took notes and studied them thoroughly. I didn't want to shame Cindy after she was so patient and kind to me.

Monday Cindy enrolled me in school. They gave me a placement exam and decided I should be in the tenth grade just like I was back in Dulles. That put me two years beneath Corrina.

That was another thing that bothered me. Corrina was a year and a half older than me. Did that mean she was born before my father married my stepmother? Why did they wait almost two years to marry? Was Corrina my father's real child, or Cindy's from a previous relationship?

On Tuesday my father came home and he seemed to like me. He said I looked just like him except I had my mother's face. I wondered if that was good or bad. He looked just like his photos only older. He was 45 and did a lot of business abroad. He canceled all of his foreign appointments for a month so he could get to know me.

He taught me to play Chess and I enjoyed it even though I never won. We played Monopoly and Scrabble too. I never won those, either. Corrina won a lot.

I really liked him and missed not having him in my life. I wish I could have known him. I didn't even resent him for not being around, though I could have.


	7. Once Upon a Dream

Once Upon a Dream

One day I was in the public library doing some research. I met this handsome college guy. He came up to my table and introduced himself. He was taking basic classes and wanted to be a doctor someday.

He was six feet tall with flaxen blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. His name was Darren. He took me out to an Italian restaurant and we talked for hours. He only knew I moved to live with my father. He was so smart that in one year he would have his B.A at 20.

We dated steadily for a month when I told him about my mother, the stardom-seeking waitress. He frowned when I mentioned she had an unemployed boyfriend who was going to connect her to the great life.

"How did you get those bruises on your arm? Did he do that?"

"I bruise easily and they take a month or two to heal." I told him about Alex Williams, my old boyfriend. We only dated a few months because my mother called his mother a stuck up, rich bitch so Mrs. Williams decided I wasn't good enough for her son.

Darren's dad used to dance Ballet. His mom was once a Home based nurse. That's how they met because his dad was disabled. He had a twin sister named Deirdre. She's taking registered nursing classes in California and she danced too.

"There has been a Ballet dancer in my family for 15 generations now. My sister is it this time. She likes it, but she doesn't want to consider it for a career. She could though, she's very good. I bet you two would like each other. I'll introduce you when she comes home for Christmas, if you want me to."

Of course I wanted him to. I was excited to meet someone who loved Ballet as much as I did.

I suspected, correctly, that things were too good to be true. And I was right. As soon as my father tried to seek custody of me my dearest loving mother decided she needed money. She had expenses. She needed a house and car, makeup, a new wardrobe and enough money to move to Beverly Hills.

I thought it would be simple but Momma wasn't going to pass up a good deal. She wanted money for raising me. She wanted 20% of his income for 16 years. It was the most she was entitled to by law. But if my father didn't sweeten the deal she wouldn't sign away her rights. When my father threatened to have her declared inept she decided she wanted full custody of me. The judge decided to grant temporary physical custody to my father.

I talked to Darren everyday and he was very supportive. He still didn't know where I lived or what my fathers last name was. All he wanted to know about was me.

My father had to travel again and was constantly in India trying to close a big land deal. My stepmother was my main companion when I was home. It was easy enough to see why my father loved her. She was kind, generous and beautiful. I thought she looked like Grace Kelly.

Corrina continued to be surly and became even more so when she learned I would be attending Emerson Peabody beginning in the Spring Semester. I had had to wait for the semester to start because the school would not accept anyone during the year.

I had been living there for two months but she still wouldn't accept me.


	8. The Bunny Fairy

The Bunny Fairy

Darren and I decided to attend a Halloween party at his friend's house. I went looking in so many stores but I couldn't find just the right costume. I felt that none of the things in the stores were good enough. I didn't want to look mass-produced. I was very worried because it was only a week until Halloween and I still didn't have a costume.

I explained my predicament to Cindy. She led me up a stairway and into the attic of the house. There were trunks and furniture and she told me to look around.

"There's history in these walls. My mother - in - law told me this house burned to the ground right before your father was born. Her grandmother and fiancé died in the fire and her mother had to be hospitalized for ten years to recover. Everyone thought that the historical pieces had been burnt and were gone forever."

"For some reason my grandmother - in - law became slightly odd a few years before the fire. She complained that the ghosts were haunting her so a lot of the historical pieces were moved into a storage unit. "

"We didn't discover this until about 15 years ago when the storage agency called to say they were closing down and if anyone was going to pick these things up. I meant to go through these things, but something is always demanding my attention." She smiled and left me to rifle through the trunks.

I found beautiful costumes that looked to be about 100 years old. There were also clothes from the twenties. There were even clothes that went back to the civil war. There was a picture of a beautiful chestnut haired woman with a perfect hourglass figure wearing flapper clothes. She gave me an idea.

I rifled through one of the newer trunks and found a beautiful cream-colored silk flapper dress. I chose some elegant pearl and rhinestone slippers from another trunk that appeared to have clothes from the 1890's.

I decided to save the other mysteries for another day and work on my costume. Carefully I cleaned and pressed the eighty-year-old dress. I made the sequined bodice sturdier before I took in the waist. I cleaned the shoes and sewed on all the pearls and sequins with fresh thread to keep them from falling off. Finally I took some thin silver craft wire and fashioned it into sharp, angular fairies wings. I covered it with cream organza.

The next day I went to a craft store to buy wide silver colored metal. Every day I carefully cut a beautiful floral and leaf design into the metal. By the end of the week I was ready to show off my efforts. Cindy smiled when she saw it. She said I looked like a rocker fairy.

Darren loved it when he saw it. He said I looked like an angel. We danced all night. Corrina showed up at this same party as a rabbit. It was the skimpiest costume I had ever seen. I wondered if Cindy saw her. Here I was constantly making sure that I didn't commit any social errors and Corrina acted like there was no wrong she could do.

She strutted around, drank Vodka straight from the bottle and smoked Marijuana. She was very wild and I didn't tell anyone she was my stepsister. She must not have wanted to acknowledge me either because whenever she saw me she walked the other way. Darren told me he knew her but I was eager to change the subject. I hope he wasn't her boyfriend once. She had enough reason to hate me. We left without her noticing.

The months passed. I didn't see him for Thanksgiving because he went to see his mother's family. Christmas and Darren's birthday was fast approaching and I wanted to do something special for him. I already knew what his present would be so I practiced daily and sewed a costume. I was nervous because I wanted my gift to be perfect for him.

Christmas was a major event at my father's home. Workmen were perfecting the landscaping and my stepmother was preparing the inside of the house. All the best China, Crystal, Silver, and linens had to be cleaned, prepared and set out. All the rooms except the Salon, sitting room and bathrooms had to be locked. Mother was near dizzy with it all.

I had begun to call Cindy "Mother". She and my father were ok with it and I had truly begun to consider her my mother. I loved, admired and respected her. She was the mother I always wanted.

I asked Mother if I could stay the night at a friend's house on Christmas Eve. She said it was fine and smiled at me knowingly. "Be careful and be home before nine. Your father will be home at ten and I know how he feels about this sort of thing."

Darren and I decided to stay at a famous resort hotel in Virginia Beach called The Cutlers Cove Hotel. It was several hours away. The lady there greeted us personally and led us to our suite.

We had a private picnic in front of the fireplace. It was a delicious dinner his mother had prepared. "I've told my family about you and they can't wait to meet you."

He gave me his gift. It was an oil painting of my face. It was so lifelike that I thought I was looking in a mirror. I told him what his gift would be and he smiled. Half an hour later I was ready.

We moved the sitting room furniture so I could perform my favorite scene from "The Nutcracker."

He loved it. "That was fantastic. I've seen that dance every year since I was five but you're the best I've ever seen." We fell into each other's arms and I began to feel heated. I was a little nervous. My only experience had been with Slim, but I wasn't so naive that I thought every man was the same.

We got undressed and Darren stopped suddenly when he saw the faded bruises on my body. They were three months old but still they were a pale lime green color.

His face darkened when he asked me about them. "Look, I told you bruises stay on me a long time and I've had these for months." "How'd you get them?" I said I didn't want to talk about it.

He began to put on his clothes and I asked him if he didn't like me anymore. "I like you a lot, but I'm not stupid. I have a pretty good guess as to what happened to you and I don't want you to feel threatened."

I told him I didn't feel pressured or threatened with him and I still wanted to make love. I meant it. Those few moments we shared had awakened in me a desire to know the pleasant side of sex. He looked at me as if weighing my answer and asked if I was absolutely sure I felt that way. I said it was truly how I felt.

He laid next to me and began to caress and kiss me. He held me tight and kissed me the whole time. I felt alive and happy. To think it could be this way. I felt so right. I began to cry and he asked if I changed my mind. "No, I like it. I don't want you to stop." I never wanted him to stop.


	9. Of Balls and Beauty Queens

Of Balls and Beauty Queens

In the morning we slept late and didn't awaken until housekeeping came at noon. I was two hours late already and traffic was terrible all the way home. I knew I wouldn't arrive home until six in the evening.

His mom called his cell phone at six to say his family was at his aunt and uncle's Christmas party. It was also on the hill so he drove all the way up.

On the way home I suggested that he drop me off in front of the neighbors house because I could walk over and avoid detection.

When I got home the Christmas Ball was in full swing. I had to sneak in through the kitchen. I went up to my room and hurriedly threw on the ball gown Mother and I had bought the week before. I had put on my makeup in the car and quickly I pulled my hair back.

I found Mother as I was walking down the stairs. She hurried over and warned me not to say anything to my father. "I told him you were visiting one of your girlfriends from school overnight and he was so angry that you were late getting home. He wants to know why an hour's drive took you all day. If you weren't with a girl for god's sake say you were."

When my father approached he asked me which girl I was with. I said I was with Andrea Biddens. She wasn't the most popular girl but I was sure she would cover for me and I knew her parents worked the social circuit and never noticed their daughter.

"I don't approve of young ladies staying overnight in people's homes. Too many things could happen. Your Mother should never have allowed it but it's too late now. Just see that it doesn't happen again. There will be plenty of time for sleeping over at school in a few weeks."

I promised him and then scoped out the ball. Corrina was busy being courted by every young man in the room along with her two best friends, Porsche and Mercedes Millerson, who were our closest neighbors.

Porsche was six months older than Corrina and Mercedes was my age. Both girls had blond hair. Porsche wore hers long and curly, Mercedes was shoulder length and straight. I would later learn these girls were our cousins. I would later learn many things.

Suddenly, Darren walked through the front door and over to his family. His parents both had black hair and light eyes. Where did he and his sister get their fair good looks? He smiled at me and waved. We walked toward each other and he introduced me to his family as his girlfriend.

We walked outside and made plans for the week. He said his college was throwing a New Years party.

Suddenly, Mother walked toward us. "I see you two have met. I meant to introduce you but the caterer had an emergency."

What was she talking about? "We've known each other for months now."

"You have? Well when did you meet?"

"We met in Charlottesville after I first arrived. We've been dating ever since."

"Dating? Oh, dear god, no! Oh, what have we done?" She looked and sounded heartbroken. Her face crumbled and she began to cry. I became alarmed. My mother was violently sobbing in the middle of an important party and attracting negative attention. Surely, having a boyfriend wasn't this horrible. Maybe she was afraid my father wouldn't approve and would be angry that she didn't prevent me having a boyfriend.

My father rushed over just in time to catch my mother before she hit the floor in a faint. He carried up the stairs to her suite while Corrina followed and our guests whispered amongst themselves. When he returned downstairs he announced that his wife wasn't feeling well and would no longer be present for the festivities.

People stayed a little longer but left early. By midnight the house was empty. Before he left, Darren asked if I would be okay. I said I was fine and would call him later.

When I called his cell phone an hour later, he asked how I knew Mother and I said she was my stepmother. "Do you mean her husband is your father?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Well, she's my aunt. Your father is my half uncle. You're my half cousin."

"That can't be right."

"It's true, my father is your father's half brother."

"Does this mean you don't want me anymore?"

He became very quiet for a moment and then said "I know the law forbids marriage between first cousins but I don't think it mentions half cousins. Besides, if you had never found your father we would have never discovered that we were half cousins. I like to think we would have met each other anyway."

Marriage! He mentioned marriage! We decided to continue our relationship and hoped our families would one day understand.

My father came to my room as I was hanging up the phone. "Well, your mother tells me you have a boyfriend. I want you to stop seeing this young man. I'm sure you have realized now that he is your cousin, and it is unacceptable to have any sort of relationship with him. I trust you will do what is best for this family."

I assured him I would do what was best. I would do what was best. Darren was best.


	10. To Jump Through Rings of Fire

To Jump Through Rings of Fire

The next morning Corrina bothered to speak to me at breakfast. "If I were Mother, I'd throw you out. I don't understand how she even tolerates you. I couldn't bear to have another woman's child in my house. I told Mother you would be a disgrace and now your going to school with me too. It was bad enough to have you show up but now your involved with your own cousin as well."

She smiled viciously. "How far have things gone between you two? You may as well tell me. Guys talk, you know. They love to brag about their conquests."

I was seething with anger. "How would you know, Corrina, unless you've been a conquest many times yourself?"

"How dare you insult me? I am a lady. I have breeding and culture."

"You cant tell from the way you acted at the Halloween party."

"I know what your trying to do. Your trying to create trouble in this family. Why, I bet your just here to try to fill your pockets. Don't think you can lie to my parents about me. If you even try they will get angry and send you away."

I was about to tell her what I thought of her when Sarah appeared in the doorway and said "The madam would like a word with you in her suite, Miss Cadence."

Corrina smirked and said "Maybe you should pack your bags first." I stormed out of the room.

I walked into the western wing. I knocked on the door and Mother told me to come in. I walked over to her bed. She smiled at my weakly. "Please sit down. We have things to discuss."

"Last night your father and I some serious discussions about this family. I assume you know now that Darren is your cousin and you must never see him again. We must think of the family before ourselves. Darren is almost 20. He is too old for you. He will surely meet some coed and then you will feel uncomfortable at family functions. There is enough strain on our lives without adding teenage lust to the mix."

"But that's not it at all. We love each other very much. Last night he mentioned marriage. I don't know what I'd do with myself without him."

"That's even more of a reason to not see him. He will leave you eventually. He still has to finish out his education and … he can never marry you."

"When I spoke to your mother the night you came here, she said you seduced her boyfriend and she had problems with your promiscuity and stealing. Corrina has made complaints against you as well. She said you were drinking at the Halloween party you attended and that you wore a different costume than the one you left in. A very sexually explicit bunny costume. Now you've brought home a much older boy. If he wasn't family we'd charge him with corrupting your morals."

"I think it would be best if you went somewhere else for a while. We can't keep you here where you can try to see your cousin. There is nothing to do but send you to Richmond immediately. You will stay in your school at all times. I will leave notice with the headmistress that you are not to have visits or phone calls from boys. And I will try to arrange for you to be in every one of Corrina's classes so she can keep watch over you. I can have you placed in her same room too."

I sat there horrified. It sounded like a prison. Where was the soft loving woman who took me in and cared for me? Why didn't my father say this the night before?

"Please go upstairs and pack your things for school. Trevor will drive you down to stay in the school dorm until term starts."

I walked down to my room. I was shocked into speechlessness. I went to the phone to call Darren. My phone was disconnected. That meant I couldn't email him either. I decided to sneak down to the office and use one of those phones.

I was able to call Darren's cell phone. I told him what happened. "Don't worry," I told him, "I'll find a way to talk to you. I'm sure I can make calls to you or write letters."

"Cadence, I don't think we can see each other anymore. I'm fixing to move to Richmond to finish my degree and we obviously can't go anywhere without someone finding out. My mother begged me to keep away from you and my father acted like the weight of the world was crushing him."

"But it would be easier to see each other. We'll both be in Richmond away from our families. I don't want to lose you."

Darren thought a moment. "I meant what I said last night. I just need to think about how to do this. We both start class in Richmond in two weeks. I have my own apartment across from campus. And we'll have email"

I was elated that we could still be together. All I had to do was find a way to dodge Corrina now and then. I hurried upstairs to pack. Trevor took my bags and drove me to school. My new life was soon to begin.


	11. To Dance Upon the Air

To Dance Upon the Air

When I arrived at Emerson Peabody, the Headmistress, Margaret Steele, met me at the front gate. She was a tall, stern woman. She wore brown and gray suits all the time and was very formidable looking. I was immediately taken to her office where she told me she knew all about me and gave me a lecture on propriety.

"I am sure that having lived with your father this past semester you undoubtedly learned to emulate some of the finer manners of your betters. I will take this into consideration but know that I will be watching you. I can not overlook your terrible upbringing or mediocre grades and…." I cut her off.

"My grades aren't bad. I have always made A's and B's and when I came to my father's house I continued making good grades."

"And that is one of the problems. Your home life vastly improved yet your grades, and behavior, did not. Another thing, never interrupt me. It is rude and ill- mannered. I will tolerate nothing but obedience and respect while you are here."

"Also, I have instructions that you are not to have visits or phone calls from boys. If you violate this rule even one time you will not be allowed to have phone calls or visitors other than your parents for the remainder of term."

"Your parents have signed a permission slip to allow you to attend school social functions and leave the school. However, they have asked me to add addendum's to your rules. You may leave the school if you sign in and out and tell your dorm mother where you are going, with whom, and when you will return. You are allowed to leave on Saturday and Sunday during term and only between the hours of 9a.m. and six pm.

If you should violate this rule even one time you will be banned from all school functions and from leaving campus for the remainder of the term."

I sat there becoming unhappier. It truly sounded like a prison. I knew it could get even worse if I didn't follow that rule to perfection. I couldn't afford even one accident. I tried very hard to keep my mouth shut but everything seemed truly hopeless. She finally gave me a student conduct book and dismissed me.

When I left her office, my dorm mother, Ms. Perkins, escorted me to my room. She informed me that I would be sharing a room with my "sister".

"Now don't you worry about anything, dear. Your sister always had her own room but I'm sure she doesn't mind sharing." Great, I thought, another reason for Corrina to hate me.

"Now this is your bed and dresser. This is your closet. Since you're here for the holidays you may want to spend some time in the library or on the grounds. Also, That permission slip allows you to go out on weekdays during the holidays." My heart leapt.

Everything else drowned out. I could be with Darren 9 hours everyday for two weeks!

I settled into my room and happily unpacked my things. Then I went to the library to use the computer. I sent Darren an instant message telling him the good news. He was on line and mailed me right back. We decided to go to the movies tomorrow. I would leave the dorm at 9 am. and walk to the end of the private road where it met the town. Then I would go to the Diner parking lot and he would pick me up.

We had a fabulous time for two weeks. We went to his apartment and hung out a lot. After all, he was a student and couldn't afford to take me out that much. He was doing record time in his degree program.

It had only taken him one year to get his A.A. He had that when I met him and now he was one semester away from his B.A. which would also be awarded early, after only 18 months.


	12. A Talk With Foreign Cars

A Talk With Foreign Cars

When the holidays were over Corrina and father came. Corrina ignored me and quickly went to visit her friends. My father asked how I liked the school. I told him that it seemed very strict, more like reform school.

"I'm sorry it seems that way. This is a very nice school. It's the best in the state. My grandmother attended and Corrina loves it here." I told him I couldn't believe anyone would love it here and complained about the strict policies.

"Cadance, those policies were put into effect just for you for this semester. Your mother and I are concerned and don't want you to be hurt."

"You mean everyone else can go wherever they want when they want?"

"Of course not, they follow similar rules but you are not allowed to have male callers or visitors. Also, the other girls are allowed to come in at 10 p.m. or 12 a.m. depending on age but we felt that we should shorten your hours for now. This is only until next summer. When you come back for senior year the added restrictions will be lifted if you don't mess up."

I saw there was no arguing with him and decided to let it drop. After all, I had my own plans.

Corrina returned and we said goodbye to our Daddy. Corrina had brought about five pieces of luggage with her and I didn't know where she thought she would put it.

Corrina put her case on the vanity and began to unpack her cosmetics. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Mother spoke with me about you before we came. She thinks you might have trouble fitting in. She said I have to be nice to you and help you fit in or she'll take my car away. So, since you're here to stay, I guess I can make an effort to be nice to you."

She paused a moment and then continued in a softer voice. "I didn't know everything until today. I really thought this was all just a scam or something. I didn't know what had happened at your mom's house."

I realized that this was as close to an apology as she could get. "It's okay, Corrina. I'm sure I would have been upset if someone appeared in my life all of a sudden."

"Let's try really hard on this okay?" she asked while she scrutinized me. "Maybe we could try something new with your hair or a darker lipstick. I have plenty of darker colors I save for when Mother isn't around."

She looked in her cosmetics case and found a tube of cherry colored lipstick and a black eyeliner. "These are colors Mother never buys and I think they would look great with your hair color." She offered them to me with a smile.

I accepted them and thanked her. Maybe since Mother had spoken with her, she would act more like my sister now. I helped her unpack her clothes and she noticed mine. "I wanted this blouse but mother said it was too bright. This dress looks too short. Mother hates beaded clothes, I wonder why she bought this."

She continued for a while before deciding the clothing was due to my darker coloring. Then she took me to another room in our dorm where the Millerson sisters were staying.

" Just so you know, the Millerson's are our cousin. Daddy's father was the youngest brother to their grandmother."

Porsche and Mercedes had already unpacked and were playing music when we arrived. They were talking about the Valentine's Day Dance next month. They were discussing which boys they would accept offers from and which ones would be laughed at should they dare to ask.

Eventually, they began to talk to me about what I would wear and who I would go with. It was hard to answer because the only person I wanted to be with was the one person I could never bring.

" I don't even know if I want to go at all since I don't know anyone. The dance is only a month away. I don't want to seem desperate."

Porsche and Mercedes giggled but Corrina seemed to be doubting me. I knew she was thinking about Darren. We kept talking for a while and then Corrina decided we should get to bed since it was after curfew.


End file.
